Comfort
by Kittie Emily
Summary: The ginger's tired eyes looked up at the doorway seeing his younger brother's best friend staring at him. Staring at him with those pitifully dull green eyes, lighter than his own but still showed just as much pain as he felt.


He could almost hear it and see it. The words Percy had told him about his twin. There had been a moment, an absolute moment where he fell to his knees in the battle. It felt like a part of him had died. A part of him had been ripped out of him. He opened his mouth for a wordless scream only to find his eyes staring up at the ceiling of his parents' quaint home. He could see the beams and the cracks running through the Weasley home. He felt momentarily safe but the ache that came from his nightmares caused him to sweat with anxiety. Percy had told them what happened but never in this much detail had he felt it.

_I miss you…_

George sat up, running his fingers through his ginger colored hair, the biggest family trait among the Weasleys, which was plastered to his head with sweat. His eyes were a dull green, they hadn't brightened since the day his brother, his soul partner, and his partner in crime died leaving him a walking mess up a human; well a wizard. The ginger's tired eyes looked up at the doorway seeing his younger brother's best friend staring at him. Staring at him with those pitifully dull green eyes. Lighter than his but still showed as much pain as he felt. Their eyes connected in a moment, both sharing their innermost deepest secrets. The ones that needed to be kept behind closed doors.

"Nightmare?" Came the voice of the savior of all wizards. George felt his eyes fall to the ground of the younger man's feet. He really didn't feel like listening to this conversation, he had heard. _It wasn't your fault, George. There was nothing you could do._ But he could have done something! Anything! He would give anything to trade their places. Fred had so much to live for while he… well he would have been better off being dead.

The twinless twin felt the bed move in front of him, taking him from his self-hating thoughts. A soft, smooth hand wrapped around his rougher one as he resignedly looked up. Harry had specifically said they weren't allowed to do anything in this house which included the current act they were performing, hand holding. George knew Harry was awfully loud when it came to bedroom activities which was why the hero had banned all contact (that and because Harry was a God damn whore if you could get him in the mood) but what was happening was something different. Something that made his chest feel like four thousand pounds of adrenaline had been pumped into his body. His heart rate sped up as dark green eyes met light green ones.

"Harry…" George whispered in a bit of confusion. Was Harry having a change of heart suddenly? Was he…

"I had a nightmare too." Oh, there was the answer to the question that plagued his mind. He tightened his hand around the other's own as he pulled Harry towards him, into his lap where he could bury his face and just breath in the scent that usually smelled like honey and something unidentifiable. It smelled a bit musky, maybe it was sweat? He wasn't sure since the younger man didn't feel wet. The ginger felt the savior of wizards wrap his arms around the twin's own. George laid his head on haired shoulder whispering sweet nothings in Harry's ear as he tried to sooth the scarred man. Even though George hurt, he knew the younger one needed to come first in this emotional scandal. The savoir needed someone to confide in with the horrors of his life (and most of them where stomach churning ones that George wished he could have prevented from happening to his lover) and that someone was him and he wouldn't trade the position for anything else.

Harry tightened his grip on the older man, clinging desperately to the buoy in his churning sea of emotions. He leaned into George's face, listening and begging for the sweet words his lover spoke but his eyes, no. They betrayed him. His eyes shot down looking up and down the length of George's lightly freckled arms making sure he couldn't see any sign of cutting. He sighed in relief when he could find none; maybe he could tell his lover what was trying wrong with him? The nightmare that he had experienced that felt so really he needed the desperate touching of the ginger just to make sure he was awake and that his world was alive.

"What happened, 'arry?" George said in a smoother voice, trying to coax out whatever God forsaken world that plagued his partner's mind. He wanted in to dispel the evils that haunted the younger ravenette's mind. He just felt Harry lean himself into his chest, the back of Harry's head laid on his shoulder. George's eyes rolled over his scarred lover; the tanner man looked so sexy with his hair in a mess, lips parted, and eyes staring up at the ceiling. But of course, usually that's how they screwed so of course he'd find the sight on his shoulder seducingly wrong. The ginger suddenly started to think about grandmothers kicking puppies to stop the blood from rushing to an organ that would spell disaster for the moment they were sharing.

"You killed yourself." Harry shut his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. George felt his mind go blank. That was why the younger male was being so touchy and feely. He needed to know the world in his mind was a fake and that he was here.

"No, Harry. I'm here and I'm not leaving." George gave a small kiss to Harry's ear, brushing his teeth on the younger man's earlobe giving it a nibble, "I'm most definitely here." And of course, being the ever so vigilant man he felt Harry press his head further into in shoulder. Normally he would have said something, because it felt awkward and it hurt a small amount, but the view he had. Harry biting his lower lip trying not to make a sound was just too perfect. So exceptionally wonderful that he found his mouth sucking on the flesh as he untangled his arms from Harry's. If fooling around would exterminate the fear of his death from Harry, then by God he'd do it all night long (not that he wouldn't do it anyway. He was a normal guy who liked to fool around whenever he could).

George's hands moved down Harry's sides as he got his first broken moan from Harry. He smirked as his tongue drew circles on the lobe in his mouth. The ginger's fingers curled under the hem of Harry's shirt as Harry's hands met his. They were tight against his hands, trying to stop them before the savior of wizards was beyond the point of no return. He loosened his hands muttering out something that made George grin like a fool, even made his dull eyes shine a bit as they darkened with lust.

George leaned over grabbing his wand, he made a circular motion before muttering, "_Insulato_." The air around the vicinity of the room would no longer let sound in or out of George's room. Of course, they could still hear each other but none of the family would be able to hear the scandalizing noises that George knew was going to come from Harry. For added measure George casted the Impenetrable Charm on the door of his room to stop any unwanted guests from interrupting their time spent together. He felt Harry relax slightly in his other arm as he put his wand down on the night stand.

"Now where were we?" George purred out only to receive a lips crushing against his own as he felt the ravenette hold himself up with hands on the ginger's chest. George let his tongue come out from his parted lips, licking against Harry's own as the ginger moved his hands to reposition Harry to straddle his legs as he wrapped his hands around the younger man's lumbar region. He pulled the male flush against his own body as Harry parted his lips. Tongues clashed fighting for dominance but of course Harry let George win the battle. Harry liked taking much more than he liked giving and George just loved it the other way around, him giving and Harry taking. Dominating the little buggar was a thrill he couldn't resist.

The older male slowly moved his hands under his lover's shirt. He was unsure of the color but the fabric felt soft against his hands. He smiled into the kiss, both taking a moment to breathe. George took the opportunity to slip the scarred man's shirt off with little to no resistance. Harry was giving in and George might be offering for recovery sex; for both parties of course. George needed the distraction as much as Harry needed to know his lover was alive and well.

Lips crushed into a bruising kiss once more as George pushed Harry's back against his bed, tongues clashing in their mouths waiting for the moment Harry would give in and when he did George's hand quickly moved to trace the edges of Harry's pectoral muscle making circles around Harry's erect nipple. George couldn't help but get into their moment; Harry really wanted this if his body's reactions were anything to go by.

"Gentle, medium, or hard?" George asked after they had to break away once more for air after their lungs started to burn from the strain and lack of oxygen. Harry looked up into the darker green eyes of the man that was topping him.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Harry said with a lot of disbelief in his voice. He received a smirk from the red head as his eyes danced with lust and mirth. Honestly, the ginger found this funny. Harry's voice spoke levels of disbelief while his eyes just begged the older man to touch him inappropriately and George complied like the whipped partner he was. A mouth moved to Harry's mouth, brushing lightly against it as George moved his butterfly kissing down Harry's neck. Soft, light brushes of lips set Harry's face on fire as he gripped George's shirt letting out shaky, needy breaths.

The older wizard kept kissing down Harry's neck until he found a pulse, a quick throb from Harry's neck the let the ginger know a sweet spot resided there. Lips sucked in time with the pulse, with teeth nipping and sucking as George tried desperately to leave a hicky that Harry wouldn't hide. So Harry would be forced to say he'd been dominated by the twinless twin. The ginger felt nails clawing into his chest as Harry's pulse quickened. He heard a noise, moan number two. Harry wasn't being very vocal tonight and the older man was going to change that.

One of George's hands rolled around Harry's erect nipple, giving the hardened nub a squeeze and a small twist eliciting a breathy, soft moan that almost couldn't even be considered a moan. It sounded to kitten like, would he dare say it sounded like a kitten? Did Harry just _mewl?_ He let a Cheshire grin explode across his face as he moved back to admire the fresh, bruising hicky on his partner's throat. Harry would bitch later but right now that was the best thing he'd see all night (well not really _the_ best but it ranked up there).

Harry's eye cracked open giving him a heated, aroused glare asking the silent "Why did you stop?" question. It seemed like Harry was starting to really let himself go. George just slipped his hand lower and cupped his partner through his jeans. He moved his fingers and waited Harry's reaction. The younger scarred male's eyes widened as George watched Harry's body roll into his hand. The ginger began to massage the steadily growing bulge in his hands with the wicked grin on his face. Harry would so not be living down tonight.

Harry moved his hands, grabbing the collar of George's sleep shirt pulling it forward as the ginger maneuvered himself out of it, causing a whine to erupt from Harry's throat at the loss of pressure to his erection though when the shirt was off George applied even more pressure as he started to palm the organ in Harry's sweat pants. The breath in Harry's throat caught as he let out a moan, pushing his head into the bed while rolling his body to gain friction from the hand that was milking the sweet sounds from his throat.

George twitched, he was enjoying the symphony of noises but his pants, even though they were pajama pants, were started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He trmelbed as he felt himself throb with need.

"God, 'arry, do you understand how completely fuckable you are right now?" George said in a breathy voice, it was almost a begging question. George wanted to know if they were going all the way or were they just fooling around.

There was a knock on the door that sent both of them into a panic. Harry looked up before rolling out of his position as George moved and grabbed their shirts throwing one and Harry and the other he slipped on himself. George looked at the scarred man who looked about ready to pass out from fear; George motioned for him to get on the other side of the bed while he entertained whoever was at the door.

The ginger grabbed his wand and quickly canceled out the charms keeping their moans out. He moved to the door giving Harry, who he guessed was having a mini-heart attack behind the bed, one last look before opening the door to see Ron. He blinked, wondering what Ron was doing at his door.

"Y'seen 'arry?" Ron said tiredly blinking before raising an orange eyebrow at George. It took the fellow, younger ginger a moment before his cheeks flushed.

"O-oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, I uh… didn't know… Harry was in here. Uh... I-I'll go." Ron stammered out grabbing the door handle and shutting it as he retreated. George just looked at the door beyond confused. How did Ron…?

Oh. George looked down at his shirt, rubbing his hands on the soft material. He was wearing Harry's shirt. Smooth move, ginger. He sighed looking back at Harry.

"We've been caught by a rat." He mumbled out moving back to his bed. He threw himself onto it roughly as he felt the other side move.

"You're wearing my shirt aren't you?" He heard the savior of wizards ask. He felt pressure on his back that was oddly shaped like a human. George turned his body to see Harry redder than a tomato, even redder than when Ron was angry and that was saying something. The older man moved his hand to cup Harry's face as his thumb brushed the top of the scarred man's cheek.

"I'm thinking he knew for a while, but… while you're here let's get some sleep…" George noticed the bags under Harry's eyes. His partner hadn't been sleeping well for a while. Not since _it_ happened.

"Fine, but we're looking for an apartment tomorrow." Harry mumbled out, turning over and moving his back against George's chest. The ginger moved his arms around Harry, pulling him into a cuddling embrace.

"Does that mean you're taking a new step into our relationship?" George teased, almost forgetting the feeling that had caused all of this to happen.

"It means I don't want Ron walking in on us again, shut up and sleep before I take back the offer." Harry said amused but serious. Only the savior of wizards could really pull off that voice. George just hummed in approval as he let his body relax behind Harry's own. They weren't going to get to finish what they started but at least he got his cuddles.

Because George won't admit it but he honestly loves the cuddling the best but he'll never say that out loud because he has his _manly _ reputation to up hold. He just smiled into the ravenette's hair as they both basked and fell asleep in George's room.

Hopefully no one would wake them up in the morning. This would be the first time they would both sleep for more than five hours without a single nightmare to remember in the morning.


End file.
